Industry standard electronics racks have been commercially available for many years and are used to hold electronics modules having industry-standard sizes. Examples of typical electronics modules include radio receivers, amplifiers, data processors, data recorders, and the like. Conventionally, industry standard electronics racks are made of metal, making them heavy and expensive.